The Lion's Roar
by nightwing147
Summary: What if there was a slight twist to the infamous prophecy concerning 'The Boy who Lived? What if he was not the only saviour of the wizarding world? For the time shall come when he will remember his past. And the roar of the lion shall be heard at last.
1. Prologue

**Hey avid readers and Harry potter fans alike! I have read so many fanfics that I decided to give back and write my own. So as you can probably deduce this is in fact my first ever fanfic. I have no plan but I have an ambition to create a decent novel and hopefully a series will follow. The story will develop regularly and I will try and update every 1 to 2 weeks. But as I am a very busy person the updates will vary so don't get your hopes up! The chapters will get much longer I promise. **

**I really want to do multiple POVs focusing on Harry, Draco but mostly Neville for I feel that he is the most underrated Potter character (and also turned out to be the most good looking). This is a kind of alternate universe but it will still follow a similar plot to the books – ish. **

**I must note that all these beautiful characters are unfortunately not mine and belong to the fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling. So without further ado I will introduce the prologue to the Lion's Roar…**

**p.s. The first couple of chapters are very dark with mentions of torture so don't read if you don't like that stuff but I promise you that this will only be the case in these first few chapters only. It's not in the prologue though!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

"_It is in vain to say human beings ought to be satisfied with tranquility: they must have action; and they will make it if they cannot find it."  
_Charlotte Brontë, 'Jane Eyre'

The only sound was the crunch of frosted grass as the man marched purposefully towards the foreboding manor. His breath misted before his eyes, curling upwards like smoke does from the nostrils of a dragon. The stars burned as fiercely as _his_ eyes. As though the heavens were tormenting him for the fact that _he _was gone. The man wiped his brow with the back of his hand and glanced fearfully at the sky. Mars was particularly bright tonight.

A loud blast rippled through the air. A deafening crack echoed throughout the valley, followed by another, and another. Lucius glared disdainfully at the firework display that was occurring a few miles away. Another bang. Another. And soon the whole of Britain was lit with glorious celebration. It was as though the New Year Celebrations had come early. Well. Lucius laughed bitterly. It was a new year. The start of a new era. Without _him._ Why _must _they celebrate? It was like rubbing salt on a wound. A wound that would never heal. He would never be the same until _he _was back. And he will be back. Lucius narrowed his eyes. Oh he will be back.

A sharp cough caused Lucius to snap out of his reverie. The man whirled around, pointing his wand at the hooded figure as he did so.

"Relax." The woman cackled as she removed her hood, "It's me Lucius."

"Bellatrix." Lucius sighed with relief. "I thought the authorities had captured you. I thought I was alone."

Bellatrix smiled. But there was no love behind that smile. No emotion present except a mad glint in the depths of her dark eyes.

"Oh Lucius don't be so dramatic." Bellatrix said, "We will never be alone, not when we will have mighty followers."

Lucius opened his mouth as though to speak. And then closed it. Something was wrong. Maybe it was the way Bella swayed like a drunk, giddy with excitement when she should be upset. Or maybe it was the bulge protruding from her chest. He narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Bellatrix began to twirl her knotted curls through her hooked fingers. She laughed happily.

"Bella." Lucius said quietly, "What did you do?"

"I avenged him, which is more than I can say for you. I destroyed two of the top auroras." She cackled wildly as she removed the thing, not thing. Lucius gasped. A baby. She had been clutching a baby.

"Take that _thing _back." Lucius hissed, "It does not belong here."

Bellatrix's glare was so fierce that it could have emulated her Master's.

"My beloved Master is gone, Lucius." She snapped, jolted the baby out of its sleep. It began to cry. The sandy haired thing wailed like a banshee. Lucius really wanted to just curse the bloody thing.

"My master is defeated and they are…" she gestured to the fireworks. "Celebrating!" she shouted, hot tears of anger rolled down her cheeks. "My beloved Rudolphus was taken by those ministerial bastards and now I have nothing but this." She held the baby by its armpits and Lucius thought the thing was going to fall to its death. At least it would stop wailing. "I escaped without a trace but instead of killing one of the children of the prophecy, I had a better idea." A mad ghost of a smile shaped her chapped lips. "I will raise him as my Master's loyal follower. Train him into something extraordinary. He will kill Harry Potter when he goes to Hogwarts and I will make him take the Unbreakable Vow in order to do so."

"What…" Lucius shook unable to contain his rage, but no one in their right mind would stand up to Bellatrix. Especially when he was so…tired. "What." He said through gritted teeth, "Is his name?"

Bellatrix chuckled softly, the sound tinkled softly in the breeze before fading away like their Master. "Neville Longbottom." She said proudly, "But now he is Neville Black."

**Remember. Reviews = ideas and happy author!**

**Thank you,**

**Love nightwing147 xx :)**


	2. Brothers

**Hello readers and welcome to the first proper chappie of this novel. I am very excited about my new twist to the Harry Potter world and I hope you are too. There are a few dark moments in this chapter but also a bit of fluff at the end so hopefully it won't depress you too much.**

**As always these characters are not mine – for it they were I would write a book on each of them, for I think all of J. K's characters have so much depth. **

**So, as always, please sit back, relax and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Brothers

_Mickey: __Do you wanna be my blood brother, Eddie? _

_Edward__: Yes, please. _

Willy Russel, 'Blood Brothers'

Bellatrix grinned as she unlocked the door of the room to find her charge crouched on the floor. The boy was only at peace in the dark. The dark gave him strength. It never bullied him. It never tormented him. It was just there. A shadow that would be with him until the end. The dark caressed his form as he stood from his stupor. Bowing to the woman whom he called Ma'am. Not mother. Of course the boy knew this woman wasn't his mother. Besides from the fact that she told him herself, her complexion was utterly different from his own. There was no resemblance between the two. Not even respect. For his position was clear. She was his teacher, master, and superior. He was a soldier. Her tool. He was not stupid, far from it, but he would never challenge the right for superiority. He was still too afraid.

He shivered as she brushed her hand against his cheek in a mocking gesture of love. He gulped as her hand clawed his shoulder.

"Is that fear I see my sweet?" Her honey-coated voice was deceiving. Neville narrowed his eyes with disdain. _She _was deceiving.

"No." he said, although his voice shook as she ran an affectionate hand through his hair, "Of course not, ma'am." His expression was as stony as a brick wall. Even if his voice wavered, he had been taught from an early age to hide his emotions.

"Well yesterday I thought you were very impressive." She said sweetly, "You managed to last another five rounds."

Neville's nostrils flared in anger. She chuckled and stepped away. "Maybe next week I'll allow you some free time if you behave."

Neville nodded stiffly and followed her out of the room like the dog he was. The two strode down the halls of the great manor. The pristine marble hallways glittered as though covered in layers of freshly fallen snow. Neville hissed as the light pierced his blue eyes like needles. He strode after Bellatrix as she led him along the familiar path. Neville always felt so small and insignificant when he walked down these hallways, the arched ceiling towered above them like a majestic umbrella that was worthy of possession by the Gods. The walls were lined with paintings of the Malfoy predecessors who looked like giants as they sat about in their massive frames. Some of them ignored him, a couple of them looked at him with something that resembled the pathetic emotion of pity, but most of them stared at him with disdain; as though he were nothing more than a speck of dirt on their canvas. Neville always ignored them. They were nothing more than paintings anyway. Even if they could communicate with him.

He soon found himself sat in one of the mahogany chairs surrounding the thirty-foot long dining table. He was not alone. Lucius sat at the head of the table, watching him with a peculiar mixture of disdain and interest. Bellatrix sat towards his left like the Devil she was. But of course Neville would never utter such words or he would be without food for yet another week. Narcissa walked in almost skipping with excitement. Neville glowered at the woman. Why did she have to be so happy? Happiness was counter-productive. Fact.

Narcissa pecked her husband on the lips before sitting beside him. Joy written in her face.

"Darling." She whispered excitedly, "I have just received Draco's Hogwarts letter."

Lucius laughed heartily and clapped her on the shoulder.

"That's wonderful news, Narcissa." He grinned just as Draco entered, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He ran towards his parents, clutching his precious letter in his hands. Neville felt as though he wanted to puke at the horrendous display of emotion that followed. What was the big deal? It was a school. He already knew the darkest curses and the most dangerous hexes. He could kill another wizard in a thousand different ways. And muggles. _Tt. _They were not even worth his time. He could beat Draco in a duel with ease. Narcissa had immediately refused Bellatrix's offer to teach Draco advanced magic when she made it. _Well that was a mistake_. Neville thought as he eyed the small family in disgust. Although he had nothing against Draco. His incompetence still annoyed him. It was at this thought when Draco turned around and gave Neville a complacent grin. Neville bristled with anger. _And he still thinks that he's better than me._

"Well." Bellatrix urged, "Have any _other _letters arrived today."

Narcissa suddenly turned her gaze towards her sister. Eyes shimmering with what looked like fear. Neville smirked.

"Yes." Narcissa said quietly, "But you are not going to like it."

Narcissa's kind eyes swept over to look at Neville. She felt a surge of pity towards the poor child. She was almost drowning in it. Why did Bellatrix hold such a power of her? She had sentenced Neville to a world of pain. But he was so used to it the poor boy scarcely knew when it was inflicted upon him and when it was not.

Bellatrix snarled as Narcissa handed her another letter. Bellatrix opened it with such ferocity Narcissa thought that she had destroyed the contents within the envelope.

"To Mister Neville Longbottom." She stood up in shock Neville gaped at her. He could not remember the exact emotions running through him at that moment. But the boy would discover that the emotion that flooded through his heart was hope. It was something he had never heard of, nor felt. It was as though Pandora had finally let it out of her box. All at once his mind burned with stabs of pain. It felt as though something was trying to hammer its way out, or into his mind. Neville hissed quietly. His impassive façade began to crack…he closed his eyes in an attempt to hide the pain. Where was it coming from? What was happening to him? The boy closed his eyes and for a split second he could have sworn he had seen the outline of two people, perhaps from his past. But the shapes were so blurry it was like looking at a smudged oil painting. Neville gasped. Maybe…just maybe…his sub-consciousness was trying to tell him something. Maybe he could find out who he was? He could find his parents!

Bellatrix, however, was too busy trembling over a letter to notice. She gazed at her relatives with fear, her pupils were as wide as saucers. Her whole frame was trembling with terror.

…The drumming in Neville's mind ceased to a soft thump. His shaking ceased and his face was as stony as ever. The incident was now nothing more than a faint memory. But he had seen them. Neville was certain it had been them. He eyed Bellatrix as she waved the letter in Lucius' face. _She _had something to do with it. The boy clenched his fists, that he was certain.

"But how…" she croaked, "How is this possible? They don't even know I was…Rudolphus would never…"

Narcissa walked around Lucius and over to her sister. She grabbed one of Bellatrix's hands in an attempt to soothe the wFitch. Bellatrix gripped hers so fiercely it was as though she were clutching her sister's hand for dear life.

"Bella." Narcissa said gently, "Calm down. For all we know it could have been one of our followers who placed it there. It arrived after Draco's after all…"

Bellatrix slumped into her chair. Her face paler than usual.

"Longbottom." Draco laughed as he sat down beside his mother's empty seat. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Shut up, Draco!" Lucius snapped. His son's smile evaporated and he quickly began to eat the food which had appeared before him as soon as he sat down.

"What are we going to do, Lucius?" Narcissa asked nervously, as she sat down in her place between her husband and son.

Lucius sighed, staring at Neville as he thought. Neville's robotic stare conveyed no emotion except perhaps, a bit of curiosity.

"You are more trouble than you are worth."

Neville growled at that remark. Bellatrix did nothing to discipline her charge. Instead, she too snarled at her brother-in-law.

"And what makes you say that, mm?" Bellatrix snapped, "At least he has a letter. At least he will go to Hogwarts. At least…" she paused and turned to face Neville, "he will never betray us. Will you boy?"

"No Ma'am." He said firmly, "I will not betray you." _Unless I am able to find out about my past without your help. _Neville thought savagely.

"See!" Bellatrix cried.

Narcissa sighed, rubbing her temples in distress. "Draco. Neville. Go outside for a bit whilst we discuss…_this_."

"Yes mother." Draco reluctantly put is food down and scampered out of the dining room, Neville also followed, albeit grudgingly, eyeing the Malfoys as he exited. Lucius waved his wand and the doors closed shut. Leaving Neville trapped in reverie. He will find about his past. He must find out about his past. He must not let Lucius' condescending attacks rattle his nerves. He must not let Draco's puerile insults annoy him.

"Hey."

Neville clenched his teeth in frustration as Draco grabbed his arm. Neville hastily shrugged him off.

"Do not exacerbate my already infuriated state, Draco." Neville snapped, "I _must _find out what they are saying. I _must _learn of my past."

"Why?" Draco cocked his head to one side like a puppy, "We are friends. You do not need a real _family_."

Neville sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he could never be angry with Draco. Even though the boy was rude, he did care for Neville, in a funny sort of way, unlike Bellatrix.

"But…all I remember of my parents is blurry figures." Neville whispered quietly, "I have to know." Neville suddenly clasped his head as a stab of pain pierced his mind. His senses clouded. Everything felt distant, like a far off dream. Oh no. He cringed. It was happening again. But why? Why now? Neville swayed like a wounded soldier. He sank to his knees. All he could see was blue…an endless blue like the sea. And then. It was gone. Just like his parents.

Luckily for Neville the doors to the dining room were locked and the actual room itself was sound proof. I say 'luckily' for if the Malfoys had seen the power he had unknowingly discovered, they would have killed him on the spot.

Draco had never seen anything like it. One minute his friend was in a depressed reverie, the next thing he knew the boy was immersed in a blue flame, as though he were swimming in the fire. Draco could feel the raw power and heat emanating from his friend. He was too scared to scream. And as quickly as it had come, the power evaporated. Leaving his friend shivering on the cold floor.

"D…Draco…" Neville stuttered. Draco could see sweat glistening on the boy's forehead. There were tears that pricked the corner of his friend's eyes. Draco could not hate the boy. He could not feel pity, he would never sink that low, but from then on, Draco realised that he could never hate his friend. There was too heavy a burden on Neville's soul for him to think that. Instead, Draco patted his friend awkwardly on the shoulder and helped the boy get to his feet. After a few painful seconds, Neville's breathing was back to normal, and colour had returned to his cheeks. The two boys stared at each other for a second, neither one wanted to break the silence.

"Are you…" Draco swallowed as the word wedged itself in his throat. Kindness was not an attribute he liked to possess. Kindness meant weakness. And he was not weak. "Are you…okay?"

Neville stared at Draco for a few seconds, not quite believing what he had heard. No one had asked him that before No one. And it felt, strange, but not a bad sort of strange. Neville's mouth twitched in an ugly parody of a smile as he nodded. _Remember. _He thought to himself, _Happiness is counter-productive. It is a waste of emotions._

"So…" Draco said awkwardly, "How do you propose we hear the conversation?"

Neville frowned, "I thought you said you did not care?"

"Well I am just as curious as you are." Draco glanced at the ominous doors that prevented their entry. "After all, _you _are my…my…"

"Friend." Neville suggested.

"More like a brother, actually." Draco smiled, something which the boy did not offer often.

Neville's frown deepened. Brother. He had never had a brother before. Even though he lived with Draco they had never acknowledged each other as brothers, just friends or comrades as Bellatrix would say.

"Yes. I think that that is an apt term to describe out relationship." Neville said cryptically. Draco merely rolled his eyes.

"So…" Draco said hastily, "Any ideas, Mister Longbottom." Draco sniggered at the pun. Neville glared at him in reply.

"Well…"

"Um, sirs, Dobby was wondering…er..."

The two boys glanced downwards towards the sound of the voice. There, a few feet away from them, was none other than one of the Malfoys' most notorious house elfs. Draco snarled at the vermin.

"You do not address us unless spoken to, elf!"

Dobby's dirty form shrank back in fear. He wildly searched the room, as though trying to find something. The elf squealed in fear when he could not find anything. So, without an object necessary for the job, the elf began to hit himself in the face instead.

"Bad Dobby!" It cried out miserably as the creature tortured itself, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

_We are wasting time! _Neville thought.

"Dobby!" Neville shouted, "Dobby! Stop it!"

The elf paused just as it was about to hit its face again.

"What do you know of the origins of my Hogwarts letter?" Neville asked impatiently. Then he silently chastised himself. Why would a stupid elf know about his letter?

Dobby gazed at the boy with anxiety evident in his brown depths. Neville frowned.

"I have seen the letter you speak of." The elf said, its voice wavering, "Why does Master ask?"

"You must go in there and report everything you hear. Do not tell them what you are doing?" Neville said firmly, pointing to the locked doors as he did so.

"But Master Lucius says that I cannot take orders from-"

"You can take orders from me." Draco snapped. "Do it."

Dobby's lip trembled but nevertheless the elf nodded its head and obeyed. And with a crack, the servant was gone.

**Once again I must reiterate that reviews make me a very happy person. Also constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please – those are not necessary. Do not read if you are so cynical.**

**So once again I must leave the world of fanfiction and bid good-day to all.**

**Love Nightwing147 xx**


	3. Memories

**I apologize for not updating in so long. School work has just been a nightmare. But its totally been worth it because my predicted grades have improved. Wooh! But it is finally the Christmas holidays! Yay! So what better way to spend the first day of break than writing your fanfic! By the way, a plot bunny has formed in my brain. Instead of writing a series the first few chapters were flashbacks. Trust me, the action will be more frequent this way. This is now set in the fifth year!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, unfortunately. **

**I would also love a few more reviews otherwise I may not write the rest of the story as I am so busy reviews will keep this story alive! Also thank you thank you to the people who have favourite this story! I love you all! **

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of the Lion's Roar! **

Chapter 3 – memories

Neville sighed as he basked in the heat of the common room fire that crackled and spat, as fierce, yet as welcoming as the Gryffindor lion itself. Neville knew that people talked about him behind his back. He was not stupid. People were always wary of him. They knew what he could do. They knew that he would not hesitate to do it. They knew he was meant be in Slytherin. He should have been put in that house. But he was not. Dumbledore had led him slowly, well, the man had dragged him kicking and screaming out of the darkness. Well, almost all of him. There was still a part of his soul that was tainted, unable to escape his past.

"Neville."

Neville stiffened slightly as he saw Ginny's concerned features looming above him like a protective halo. He grunted in response, shifting in his seat as she sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, placing a hesitant palm on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth the lost soul before her.

Neville shrugged her off. "I'm fine." He muttered, "Just angry."

"Please don't blame Ron." Ginny pleaded, "He wasn't himself, Malfoy…"

"Provoked him, yeah." Neville shot her a glare, "But that does not mean he had to blurt out my secret. Everything is ruined. I've worked so hard to…" he clenched his fists, swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "I've worked so hard to be rid of my past. Ever since my Gran took me in and I met my parents for the first time, no matter how mentally unstable they are, it has given me peace. I found my purpose. I was rid of Bellatrix, I was free. Then Ron just had to blurt my past to Seamus, who has consequently told the _entire _school. They all think I'm a freak, Gin. Malfoy's gloating and I'm sick and tired of being an outcast to these people."

Ginny felt a salty tear trickle form in her eye. She rubbed it quickly, trembling slightly as she met Neville's cold gaze. Her brother could be so _stupid. _There was no way Seamus could be trusted. He was such a ...such a … She could not even find words to describe the anger she felt towards that _boy._ Her best friend was suffering because of her brother's friend's actions and there was nothing she could do about it.

Neville let out a strangled laugh that sounded as though he was choking on grief. A few people gave him quizzical looks, but said nothing of it. The boy sighed, his head drooped in between his hands.

"I mean, I'm almost as famous as Harry these days. Bellatrix has probably caught wind of this by now, once I leave Hogwarts she'll come looking for me in revenge."

_He will never betray us, will you boy._

_No Ma'am. _He had said, _I will not betray you._

Oh how wrong she had been to place her trust in him. But why should he have trusted her? She treated him worse than she had treated Dobby when she caught him snooping on Neville's orders…

"_Aah!" _

_Neville and Draco jumped when they heard a shriek from the supposedly sound-proof room. Draco paled as the doors burst open to reveal a fuming Bellatrix, who looked as wild as a charging bull. The mad witch looked livid, eyes protruding out of their sockets and her face red with anger. Neville's face may have shown a complacent expression, but his heart was pounding against his ribcage in fear. _

"_What." Bellatrix spat, "Is the meaning of this?" She held Dobby by his dirty rag, his eyes wide with fright and wore an expression so pitiful Neville wanted to slap the elf for being so dumb. _

_Lucius appeared beside Bellatrix, his expression was also just as frightening, although his anger was calmer than his sister-in-law's._

"_Well, boy." He said sharply, "Answer your Masters." _

_Neville gulped, ignoring his sweaty palms and trembling fingers, he stared at the pair with an equally angered expression. "I have a right to know." _

"_Excuse me." Bellatrix gasped in momentary shock, but her shock only increased her anger. "What did you just say?" _

_It was suddenly hard for Neville to breath, his throat constricted in panic. His stoic expression cracked. "I have…a right…to know about…" _

_Bellatrix advanced, dropping a terrified Dobby and marched towards her charge. Neville backed against the wall, his façade had dropped altogether, the poor boy was downright terrified. Tears began to form in his pale blue eyes, but he kept them from falling. He was NOT WEAK._

"_I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me!" he yelled, causing Bellatrix to stop momentarily._

_Draco blanched, what in Merlin's name was his brother doing!_

"_I want to know." Neville cried, a tear escaped its prison, "I want to know my past. I want to find my real family. I respect the Dark Arts but I want to know my past. I want…" _

_Lucius' silver eyes were as thin as slits. Neville had not even had the chance to blink before Lucius had slithered between him and Bellatrix and had Neville pinned against the wall, his wand resting against the boy's temple. Neville froze._

"_Father!" Draco yelled, the boy ran forward to protect his brother, but his mother caught his wrist, preventing her son from harm._

"_No, Draco, it is not your place." Narcissa said softly, although her expression was one of pity rather than anger. _

"_But-"_

"_Silence!" Lucius bellowed, his son fell silent in an instance, but his mouth quivered in fear as his father turned towards Neville. Neville may be strong, Neville may have the skills to defeat wizards of Lucius' status, but the boy was frozen. It was not ability which caused him to freeze, it was fear. The years of trauma and abuse and neglect bubbled to the service whenever he faced Lucius or Bellatrix. He could do nothing, he was like a lost pet. He was at their disposal and there was nothing he could do about it. There were too many barriers which prevented him from action._

"_Tell me, boy." Lucius snarled, "If I kill you now." The dark wizard chuckled, Neville shivered, "Do you think you would be missed?" _

Missed. Missed. Missed.

"Neville!"

Neville gasped as he returned from the past. But his present situation was much more terrifying than…

His blue eyes stared into Ginny's brown ones, but their expression was one of downright fear. Neville scrunched his forehead in confusion as he felt people trying to pry him from Ginny… from…he gasped. His hand was squeezing her neck, she could not breath, his friend was dying. With a cry Neville released his grip from Ginny and collapsed to the floor. The whole common room was staring at them now. He felt a couple of older students hoist him from the floor. One of them punched him in the gut.

"Stop it." Ginny croaked.

"Never. Touch. My. Sister. Again." One of them hissed into his ear.

"Go back to Slytherin where you belong, freak." The other growled.

"Enough!" A stern voice echoed throughout the common room and the students fell silent. Neville glanced upwards at his captors and saw none other than the Weasley twins' angry faces. He groaned. Great, just great. Neville's face was placid but inside he burned under the tension and anger from the students. It felt like his miserable childhood all over again. McGonagall walked towards him, although angry, Neville could also sense a great deal of pity emanating from her. Behind McGonagall, Neville saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry's and Hermione's expressions matched McGonagall's, but Ron's was similar to the twins' fury. Neville glared back, he had more than enough reason to be angry at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Everyone, please go to your dormitories, except you lot." McGonagall waved towards Neville and Ginny. "Mister Longbottom, I will escort you to the Headmaster, you as well Miss Weasley."

"But, Professor, shouldn't she go to the hospital wing?" George's voice was laced with anxiety. So much that Neville wanted to gag. Of course he felt immoral for hurting Ginevra, but he was still uncomfortable with emotions. George Weasley's pathetic display was simply humorous.

"Think something's funny, freak?" Fred spat, "Wait until we put some puking pastilles into your morning pumpkin juice, then we'll see whose laughing now!"

"Boys!" McGonagall raised her voice slightly, "Your mother would be ashamed of your actions. You have no idea what that poor boy has been through. I will explain everything to you later, in private, but now I have to take him to the Headmaster and then both he and Miss Weasley will spend the night in the hospital wing."

"I'm not leaving him alone with her…"

"Silence." McGonagall said sternly, "This is not up for debate. Now let go of Mister Longbottom and go to your dormitories. You can visit your sister in the morning."

Reluctantly, the twins let him go. Neville shrugged them off and sent them a cold glare. The twins returned it, their eyes narrowing as though to say '_This is not over'._

"It's not like anyone likes him anyway, no one will miss him."

Miss him. Miss him. Oh no. Neville squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another memory surface.

"Neville!" Professor McGonagall's voice was soothing but not enough to keep the memory at bay, "We need to bring him to Albus. I'll restrain him so he cannot hurt anyone. Neville, please, you have to fight it. You can fight it, you are a strong boy, so very strong."

"I'm sorry." Neville glanced at Ginny, "Get away from me…"

_Neville's heart felt heavy, heavy with something he did not understand. He was paralysed. His head drooped with the harsh reality that Lucius' implications were in fact, correct. Who would miss him? Draco, maybe, but eventually he would forget. He may be upset for a few days and then move on as though it were his pet dog that had died and not his friend. Neville could not answer the question though, he would never acknowledge the truth._

"_I thought so." Lucius laughed, his cold laugh made Neville's skin crawl. "Now, boy. We have raised you for a single purpose, to serve the Dark Lord and be his faithful servant. What you want does not matter. I OWN you! Do you understand?" _

_Neville gulped as Lucius wrapped his hand round his throat. A perverted smile formed on the man's lips. _

"_I could snap your neck right now, but what fun would that be?" Lucius chuckled, "Even though we have been all you know, we have raised you into being loyal, you still are not completely loyal. It is as though something is protecting you from becoming truly dark."_

_Neville felt silver tears slide down his cheeks. Lucius grinned as he wiped them away, parodying affection. Neville sniffed. Why him? Many believed that there was such a thing as a God watching over them. Neville was never going to be saved, he had accepted that. So what was the point in hoping that someone out there truly did care, there was a God protecting him… Well so far, Neville almost laughed in misery, He was doing a great job! _

"_I hate you." Lucius snarled, "We all hate you. Everybody hates you, you are nothing."_

"_Then…" Neville gagged, "Then w…why am …I…I…st…still here…?" _

_Lucius let go of the boy's neck. Neville gulped in the air as he managed to cling on to life…cling on to this miserable existence._

"_Good question." Lucius mused, "I suppose you are old enough…" he glanced at Bellatrix, who nodded stiffly, although seemed upset that she wasn't the one taunting the boy, but, she smiled, she'll have lots of fun later._

"_I will tell you." The wizard smirked, "But only if you promise your loyalty, and if you break this promise." Lucius chuckled, "Then we will kill your family. And you will be alone for the rest of your miserable life." _

_Neville's eyes widened with shock, "You mean…" he coughed, "You mean that my f…family is st…still alive?" _

_Lucius and Bellatrix both cackled, the cacophony of laughter made Neville cringe._

"_Why of course my pet." Bellatrix smiled, causing Neville to shiver, "Trapped in their own crazy minds, just like their pathetic offspring." _

"_Don't speak about my parents like that!" Neville cried, but he was immediately slapped into silence. His cheek stung with pain, but he did not scream or shout in indignation, but glanced up at his offender with inquisitive eyes. _

"_Please tell me, and…" Neville sighed, "and I will honour your request." _

_Lucius grinned and patted the boy's cheek, "Very good, boy. I will tell you. Narcissa, take Draco upstairs, this conversation requires privacy."_

Neville glanced at Ginny who was trying to sooth him, he was in a strange place, he could not think.

"You'll be fine, Neville, everything will be alright." Ginny's words were faint, like a dream…

Neville felt his eyes close…

"I'm sorry, I'm so…sorry…" he muttered as he surrendered to the darkness that had plagued him for all his life, but right before he embraced oblivion, Neville thought he heard Bellatrix and Lucius' laughter ring in his ears.

_You broke your promise Neville. Say goodbye to your family…_

He heard no more, except the never ending laughter. A storm was coming. And he needed to be ready when it hit.

**Again I am so sorry for the wait. But as it is the holidays I will be able to update a lot! I hope you like the new plot twist! But please please review, for reviews give me incentive and I will therefore create a better and bigger story! Thank you dear readers, until we meet again…**

**Love Nightwing147 :) **


	4. Never Forget

**Hey all! Thank you so much to those who have favourited and followed my story! And a special thank you to Erbanana who reviewed not once but three times! You literally made my day and have set an example to all the others who are following this story, reviews please and this story will grow.**

**And so as I am now fuelled with incentive to write this story I shall continue with the next instalment of The Lion's Roar. Enjoy! **

**p.s. None of these characters belong to me although the plot does! Yay, I own something! :)**

Chapter 3 – Never Forget

_Ignorance is strength_

'_1984' by George Orwell_

Neville could hear voices. Like a silky humming trickling in his ears. His vision was foggy. A soft groan escaped his lips as he tried to clear his mind. It was almost impossible. Like wading through treacle.

"Albus, we need to help him, we have to tell him…"

"No, Minerva." Dumbledore lowered his voice dangerously, "He cannot know about the prophecy. He cannot know about his power. If we tell him…" the old man sighed, pushing his half-mooned spectacles further up his nose, "If we tell him he could die. His mother, like Harry's, protected him from this power using her love, but eventually, when the time is right, Neville will have to flee the nest of protection and follow his destiny."

"But he's a danger to other students, Albus." McGonagall urged, "We cannot control him…"

As the voices rose in volume, Neville's vision became clearer. The fog parted and a new reality hit him with the same force as though he had just been punched in the gut. A prophecy. There was a prophecy concerning him! The thought was laughable. He was a nobody. Bellatrix made sure that he knew that from day one. That bitch had told him that he was lower than muggle faeces, a boy of no significance and just a pet that she could play with and lock in a cage until he fell unconscious. Neville was fully conscious now, but kept his eyes shut. He would not let the _Headmaster _and his sidekick control his future. He was no object and now that he was free of Bellatrix he would not let some condescending old man take her place.

"Minerva." Dumbledore sighed, "He is not ready. Instead, I have something that can help him, Severus can teach him how to control his memories and see directly into the past."

Aah yes. Neville thought distastefully, Severus Snape. Neville shivered, the man was nothing but a slippery snake, almost as deadly as Lucius Malfoy, but more cunning and quiet than Malfoy ever would be. He had aided Bellatrix a few times in their _lessons_, but…Neville sighed, the man was one of the few who had shown kindness in that wretched manor. He had given Neville dreamless sleep draughts to help him sleep without being plagued by nightmares. The potions master had also healed several of his scars, but not all, some would stay with him forever. Some, were impossible to heal.

"So, are you saying that Longbottom is just as important as Potter?" McGonagall cast a worried glance at the boy resting before her.

Dumbledore breathed in deeply before replying, "Yes, Minerva. I fear that the fate of the world rests on Mister Longbottom's shoulders as well as Potter's."

Neville visibly blanched. Dumbledore and McGonagall froze. Had the boy listened in on their entire conversation?

"Neville?" McGonagall said timidly, "Neville how are you feeling?" Her voice trembled slightly as Neville slowly opened his eyes. For a second she thought she saw a fierce hatred burning within his irises. Neville blinked and the hate disappeared. But she had seen it. McGonagall shivered, he had heard…

"Mister Longbottom." Dumbledore appeared oblivious to his employee's nervousness, "How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare, particularly the Weasley…"

"I'm fine." Neville said quickly, "I'm fine, I…thanks…"

"Neville I'm sorry for their behaviour." McGonagall smiled sadly, "I have told them of your…"

"Deformities. Abnormalities. Defects." Neville drawled, sounding very much like a certain Malfoy they all knew.

"No." Dumbledore said sharply, "No Neville, what you have is a gift. A pure gift given to you by fate to protect you. You have lived a life none of these students could ever imagine. They do not understand what abuse does to a person. Trauma can damage your mind, but neglect, neglect burns the very soul."

Neville bit his lip as the truth of those words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But you will never be alone Neville." Dumbledore said gently, glancing at the tears forming in the boy's eyes, his own eyes softened with pity. "You _are _not alone. You are a great wizard, Mister Longbottom, but it is the choices that you make which will determine whether you can conquer the darkness that taints your heart."

"Mmhmm." Both the professors and Neville snapped out of their reveries to glance over at the intruder. Neville gulped as the pink coloured ministry hag walked into the hospital wing and stood in front of Neville's bed. And this pompous woman was none other than Delores Umbridge. Neville growled at the ministry bitch.

"It has come to my attention that this student has physically attacked one of his fellow students, and by attacked I mean 'strangled'." She ended her statement with her disgustingly high-pitched laugh that made Neville want to wrap his fingers around her throat.

"It's a lot more complicated than that Delores." Dumbledore said briskly, eyeing the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher with something that verged on disgust, "I am well aware of the usual consequences this action would bring, however…" Dumblerdore cleared his throat, "In this case am willing to make an exception."

"Really." Delores laughed, "Well many ministry officials have commented on the boy's freakish behaviour. His sort are never good, I'm surprised he was even sorted into Gryffindor, Lucius Malfoy said that…"

"That man is a disgrace to the name of wizard, Delores." Dumbledore said sharply.

Neville blanched for a second time. Never had he heard Dumbledore so angered. Even McGonagall looked a little taken aback, gaping at her boss like a codfish. However, she closed her mouth quickly before clearing her throat.

"Yes, Delores. The boy is in my house and therefore under my care. The ministry have no say in this matter, we will deal with the boy accordingly but he is not something you ministry workers can just throw out onto the streets and let the Death Eaters find." McGonagall fumed, glaring at the woman before her.

Umbridge merely laughed. Her annoying laughter grated against Neville's eardrums. "I'm sorry, Minerva, you act as though you actually have a say in the matter, and why would Death Eaters be after this _boy_, is there something you are not telling us?"

Neville glanced at McGonagall, curiosity itching the corners of his mind.

"What my colleague is trying to say, Delores." Dumbledore coughed, "Is that we know You-Know-Who is-"

"He is NOT OUT THE-"

"Professor!" A voice called from the doors of the hospital wing. Harry Potter surveyed the scene before him, the boy looked paler than usual, a thin sheet of sweet coated his forehead. Delores stopped mid-sentence and glared at the boy-who-lived.

"Harry." Dumbledore said calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you, sir. It's important." Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry, I was just leaving."

"Albus-"

"Not now, Minerva." Dumbledore warned the Gryffindor house mistress, who immediately fell silent, turned on her heals and walked out of the hospital wing, patting Harry on the shoulder as she left.

"Come now, Mister Potter." She said gently, "Let them be."

"But-"

"Now, Harry." She said firmly.

Harry sighed as he was led out of the Hospital Wing, reluctantly dragging his feet out of the medical facility. Dumbledore sighed. Neville scrunched his forehead, confused. Why was Dumbledore neglecting Potter?

"Well, if you refuse to expel him, I want him to have detention with me, twice a week to check his behaviour." She said cryptically, eyeing Neville with something similar to revulsion.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Delores."

"Or would expulsion suffice?" Delores snapped at Dumbledore like an angry housewife. Neville sniggered, and then fell silent as Umbridge glared at him.

"Do you think that's funny, boy?" she growled, "I know all about you and your troubled mind, you are almost as infamous as Potter. The ministry have become very concerned with your…" she smirked, "With your little outbursts."

Neville clenched his fists. He would not let some ministry fart degrade him like this. "It's not my fault."

Delores laughed, how many times would he have to hear that pathetic, high-pitched cackle. Neville cracked his knuckles indignantly, an aching pain formed in his chest. Dumbledore breathed in sharply.

"Neville, it's fine, relax, we know it is not your fault." He said gently.

"Of course it is." Umbridge snapped, "He attacked his fellow student."

"But she is safe with her family." Dumbledore countered, "You must know about his past Umbridge, although the ministry will never press charges against Lucius Malfoy now that Voldemort is back."

Delores gasped, fear flickered across her face. "Never, say his _name_!" She screeched, "He is not _back_."

"Yes he is!" Neville shouted before the Headmaster could speak, "I've seen him! Stop lying to everyone!"

"Quiet!" Delores snapped. She glanced at Dumbledore before glaring at the boy before her, "You will not speak about him. You and Potter think you are so high and mighty. Therefore you will _both _share detention with me, twice a week, Wednesdays and Fridays, 5 o'clock, do not be late or you _will _be _expelled_!"

"That's for the Headmaster to decide-"

"No, that responsibility lies with the ministry." She smiled, mocking affection as she nodded towards both Headmaster and student. "I have a previous engagement to attend to. I will tell Cornelius about this-" she kept her gaze on Neville, "…student. Oh, I almost forgot, Lucius sends his regards, Longbottom."

Neville growled, Delores smirked in return before departing the hospital. Her heeled shoes clipped the stone floor and both Dumbledore and Neville listened with equal hatred until their echoes could be heard no more.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Neville, I'm sorry. That man should be rotting in Azkaban."

"Do not waste your false sympathies, Dumbledore." Neville spoke through gritted teeth, "No one cares for me, I'm as good as dead out there."

"Which is why you will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas…"

"What! You cannot keep me prisoner here. I will not allow it!" Neville snapped, dread engulfing his soul. He will not be alone again.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. Neville glared at the palm. "If not, I am sure the Weasley's will be able to take care of you at Christmas."

"Why can I not just be with my family?" Neville pleaded, "The house is protected."

"You will put them all in danger." Dumbledore warned.

"They are already in danger!" Neville argued, "Bellatrix is probably plotting their demise right now. That is why I need to be there, to protect them!"

"They will stay at the Burrow with you, if you so wish." Dumbledore compromised, "For Christmas day at least, and then they will be escorted to an Order safe house, you can accompany them if you want."

"Why can't we stay at the safe house for Christmas?" Neville inquired, "Surely-"

"I'm afraid, Molly insisted." Dumbledore smiled, "It is unwise to not accept the hospitality of Molly Weasley. She is most distressed by her sons' behaviour towards you and would like to amend it."

Neville sighed. Clearly is own opinion did not matter. Not like it ever had mattered. He glanced down, and mumbled, "I do not have much of a choice. I shall consent to Mrs Weasley's offer. Tell her…" he looked at Dumbledore, and through his half-rimmed spectacles, the old man thought he saw gratitude peer at him through Longbottom's gaze, "Tell her, thanks." Neville muttered, then he looked down at his hands again, as though embarrassed he had uttered those words.

"I am sure she would be most grateful. Now, Mister Longbottom, I believe Ginevra Weasley wanted me to give you these." Dumbledore said cheerfully, producing a package of sweets from under his cloak. "I believe you have never tried Bertie Bots every flavoured beans?"

"No, sir." Neville admitted, slightly curious at the sweets resting in the cardboard box in Dumbledore's palm.

"Well, I'd open them if I were you, although do not eat any brownish-golden coloured ones. Why, when I was with Mister Potter when he was in a similar predicament to you now, I managed to find myself chewing upon a rather waxy-flavoured delight. And let me tell you, I had to drink a gallon of pumpkin juice after that, just to get rid of the taste!"

A smile pricked the corners of Neville's mouth as he imaged Dumbledore's pathetic state after only eating one sweet.

"Thank you, sir. This, I… I have never received anything like this before…"

"Best enjoy them then!" Dumbledore smiled, "And don't thank me, thank Miss Weasley, I'm sure you will once you have left the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey wants you to remain here for at least another day."

Neville groaned, he had wasted too much time already.

Dumbledore had taken a few steps towards the door before saying, "Oh, just one more thing Neville. You may think that I'm trying to control you, but I do not want your spirit suppressed any longer. You are a great wizard Mister Longbottom, never forget that. Never forget that your heart is still warm after being frozen for so long."

The old man may have left, but his wise words were still echoing in Neville's ears. He will become his own man. He will show Umbridge that he will not be controlled any longer, that he was able to make his own choices, fix his own mistakes. Neville gazed curiously at the box of coloured sweets Dumbledore had placed in his palm. He would start by apologizing to Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey smiled as the boy slowly reached into the box of sweets and pulled out a yellow one. She smiled sadly as he stared curiously at the sweet in his palm, he looked as though he was trying to deduce a puzzle. It was sad to think that a boy his age had never been given something as common as sweets. He had missed out on so much. None of the other students understood. They will never understand something as tragic as this. The boy slowly bit into the small sweet. He smiled as the taste of banana tickled his taste buds. He shoved the rest of the bean in his mouth and picked another one out of the box, hoping his luck would continue. Madam Pomfrey smirked as the boy gagged after biting into a grey one.

Neville scrunched his eyes shut as they began to water. Vomit flavoured sweets were not very pleasant.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. Yes, well the box did contain sweets of _every_ flavour.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I have written two in two days so that should make up for that! I hope you like the Philosopher's stone reference, I do try to be witty. Next chapter will feature Draco in the present day, I'm excited for it! **

**So once again thank you to everyone reading this story and please, more reviews equals another chapter! **

**Also the banana flavoured bean was a thank you to Erbanana! **

**Love Nightwing147 xx**


	5. Reconciliation

**Hi readers! Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, you guys have literally made my day and I love you all. But this story will only grow if those reviews continue to flow into my profile so please, reviews make my world go round. **

**So as usual I shall type in the disclaimer, all of these characters are not mine but belong to the beautiful mind of J.K. Rowling who is a total genius and I want her imagination! **

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the next instalment of 'The Lion's Roar'.**

**p.s. I thought the quote was appropriate considering the recent events that have occurred in our society. RIP Mandela. **

Chapter 4 – Reconciliation

_Before Nelson Mandela was arrested in 1962, he was an angry, relatively young man. He founded the ANC's military wing. When he was released, he surprised everyone because he was talking about reconciliation and forgiveness and not about revenge._

_Desmond__Tutu_

Neville was no longer constricted by his foggy senses and blasted headache. He was able to leave the Hospital Wing. Finally! He practically leapt out of bed when Madam Pomfrey allowed him to walk free.

"But remember, Mister Longbottom." Madam Pomfrey warned, "Limited exercise and do not put yourself in stressful situations, they will trigger the flashbacks and we could be in this situation all over again."

Neville nodded sharply. "Yes, I understand, although it seems that I cannot avoid them."

"Well, just try." Madam Pomfrey warned, "And don't let Umbridge get to you, she's a right old…"

"Hag?" Neville offered.

Madam Pomfrey would normally reprimand a student for speaking such language about their Professor, but the doctor hated Umbridge just as much as the student she was conversing with. The medic smirked and patted Neville's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. For once, Neville did not shrug her off, instead, he too smiled and inclined his head, accepting her comfort. Madam Pomfrey was almost in shock, the boy was accepting friendship. After so long in the shadows, Longbottom was finally opening up to people around him. She grinned.

"Have a good day, Neville. It's the weekend so you can try and relax, but remember, no strenuous activity."

Nodding his head Neville walked out of the hospital, smiling curtly he called, "I will remember, do not worry Professor."

"That boy has no idea how much we all worry about him." Madam Pomfrey shook her head and returned to her station.

Neville chuckled at Madam Pomfrey's reaction towards his view on Umbridge. So it seemed that the staff thought she was a bitch too! The boy smiled, but as he turned the next corner that led to the Great Hall, his smile vanished and was replaced with a snarl. Malfoy. Of all the people he had to run into, it had to be the Malfoy brat, his former friend. Draco looked just as shocked, and just as angry. However, Neville could tell the boy was not himself, dark circles lay underneath his eyes, presumably from lack of sleep. His face was paler than usual, like a ghost, a ghost from the past. Usually the boy would be accompanied by his ape-like friends, but today he was goon-less. Neville smirked, but then hearing Pomfrey's words in his head, he attempted to walk past Malfoy and into the Great Hall where he could eat in peace. However, as he had said to Pomfrey, he seemed to be a magnet for stressful situations. Draco blocked his way into the Great Hall, a smug smirk on his face.

"Nice one there, _pal_, you banged up the Weasley girl. I always said you were Slytherin material." He chuckled quietly, "Then again, we wouldn't have been able to gain _all_ of that information about Potter and his _friends_ if you had not been placed in Gryffindor."

Neville clenched his fists as some students wandering the corridors gave him quizzical looks, luckily there were not many onlookers, but soon a crowd would form if anything got out of hand. He had to get out of this before his temper overcame his senses. Neville took a deep breath and glared at Draco's grey eyes.

"Look. That was a long time ago. I've changed, I am no longer on your side, I never will be again and there is nothing _you_ or your evil snake of a _father _can do about it!" Neville fumed, his teeth clenched as he tried to control his breathing, the permanent ache in his chest intensified. Oh no. Breathe, Neville. He thought viciously, breathe.

Draco stepped closer to him so they were only a foot apart. "If I were you, I'd be very scared, _Long_bottom because he-who-must-not-be-named thirsts for not only Harry's blood, but yours as well. He wants to make an example out of you, you betrayed us and for that you will be punished."

"Let him come then." Neville narrowed his eyes, "For I will help Harry bring down your family and your _Master_."

Draco curled his hand into a fist, but before he could throw a punch, two people clamped their hands on his shoulders. The boy froze.

"Everything alright here lads, gotta say George, I think we've stopped a brawl."

Neville groaned, the Weasley's managed to stick their noses into everybody's business.

"You know, Freddie, I believe you are right. Malfoy, I thought you were a prefect, didn't you read Umbridge's rule number 200 or something, that there was to be…"

"No fighting on the school grounds." The both uttered in unison, mimicking her awful high-pitched voice in the process. Neville found that he could not help but chuckle at their impression.

"So if you threaten a fellow Gryffindor-"

"You have to mess with us-"

"And when you end up with ever-lasting measles stuck to that not-so-pretty face of yours-"

"You'll know not to mess with Gryffindors again."

Malfoy's pale face was so pale Neville thought he was doing a perfect impression of Nearly-headless Nick. The Weasley's let go of Malfoy who scowled at the pair, but his hatred for them was quickly surpassed when he glanced at Neville.

"This isn't over." He growled, elbowing the boy as he marched into the Great Hall. Neville merely snorted at his pathetic attempt to look bigger than the seventh year beaters.

"I did not require your assistance." Neville wrinkled his nose as the twins blanched at the boy.

"Excuse me, but from our perspective you were about to get yourself pummelled by ferret-boy." George said disdainfully, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"A simple 'thank you' would've sufficed." Fred too, crossed his arms indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Neville sneered, "But did you not just say yesterday that I _should _have been in Slytherin, that I am a disgrace to the name of Gryffindor."

Both twins' faces fell, guilt written all over their expressions.

"We're sorry." They said at the same time, almost pleading with him, "We were scared."

"We were worried about Ginny." Fred insisted.

"We did not understand…" George stopped mid-sentence, but enough was said for Neville to realise that McGonagall must have told them the truth, but unlike their brother, he was certain that these two were not going to say anything. Which was ironic because he would have thought that Ron was more reliable than these two trouble makers. But for once, in a very long time, Neville smiled a genuine smile. Not all of the students thought that he was a freak. These two respected him, and for that he was very grateful.

"Thanks, I guess I do owe you one." Neville surprised himself, he sounded… colloquial.

The twins' faces brightened, "That's the spirit, mate. You almost sound like us."

Neville's smile faded, "That is not something I would like to imitate."

Fred and George both laughed, "Um, you're probably the only Gryffindor we know who does not inspire to become like us!" They high-fived each other and marched into the Great Hall. Neville rolled his eyes and followed the pair of hooligans.

Harry pierced his bacon, twirling the fatty strand in his fork and mutilated his eggs in the process. Ron and Hermione both gave him quizzical looks, but the boy-who-lived ignored his best friends. His mind was preoccupied elsewhere. Why was Dumbledore a_lways_ ignoring him? It was as though the man was deliberately ignoring him this year. It was as though the man was treating him like the abandoned puppy he was. He hated when people always harassed him about his celebrity status, so maybe the old Headmaster was truly giving him what he wanted, peace and quiet. Harry scrunched his fist in frustration, but he didn't want oblivion. He wanted guidance, friendship and above all, he wanted Voldemort gone so he could live a normal life. He needed Dumbledore. He needed the old man's wisdom, he needed someone who understood his predicament. No one else believed him. Maybe Ron and Hermione stuck with him because they'd feel guilty in leaving? Maybe they were lying too! No. Harry chastised his horrible thoughts, how could he think that? After everything they had been through, how could he betray their trust like that?

"Everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked gently, squeezing his hand in encouragement. Harry sighed and put his fork down on his plate. The boy rubbed his scar as he mused over his friend's question.

"Yeah, um, everything's fine 'Mione, just worrying about Quidditch quarter-finals next week, er…"

"C'mon mate, we know you better than that, something's bugging you and we want to help!" Ron insisted, but was quietened by a scowl sent to him by Hermione. She sighed, Ron was so dim sometimes. They both knew that Harry hated sharing his burdens with someone else, Ron saying that would cause Harry to become even more entranced in his state of denial.

"Nothing, really, I need some…"

"You need someone to listen Harry, not some air." Hermione said quietly as she realised that Harry was about to leave.

Harry sighed deeply, "You're right, as usual." The boy took a mouthful of pumpkin juice before swallowing and saying, "It's just…" he said bitterly, eyeing vacant Headmaster's chair. "I just feel as though he is deliberately ignoring me. With Voldemort out there, surely he would stand with me, but now, I dunno, maybe he's giving up."

"Harry don't say things like that!" Hermione said indignantly, "He's probably just busy hatching a plan to conquer you-know-who and …."

"You make everything sound so simple." Ron said dreamily, eyeing Hermione with a cheeky smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione whacked Ron on the shoulder playfully, "I'm just saying, he is not ignoring you, Harry. We are all worried about the constant attacks and…"

"Speak of the devil." Ron muttered darkly.

Both Harry and Hermione glanced in the direction he was looking at, the twins were walking up towards them, goofy smiles printed on their faces. However, behind the twins was none other than the mysterious Neville Longbottom. Harry smirked.

"It's your fault he hates you, you know."

"Yeah but it's his fault Ginny is terrified of him." He growled.

"I don't think she's terrified, she understands." Hermione reasoned.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ron shoved some bacon into his mouth and chomped on the meat angrily like an irritable beast. Hermione shook her head in disgust at his poor manners, Harry merely sniggered.

Neville sat down next to Harry, avoiding looking at Ron directly in the eye, but Harry could tell the boy regarded Ron as nothing more than a traitor, and for that, Harry couldn't blame him.

"So er…Neville, h…how are you?" Harry said nervously, buttering a piece of toast in the process, although he wasn't really hungry, he did not want to look at Neville directly in the eye.

Neville grunted in response. "I would be ok if a certain _someone_ refrained from blurting out my secret to the _entire_ school." The brown haired boy glared at Ron with has much hatred as he could muster. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, Ron froze, like a rabbit caught in headlights. But then, his face changed from one of terror, to anger, his skin matching the same colour as his hair.

"I don't know who you think you are, but once I explain exactly what happened, you would not look at me like I'm Malfoy!" Ron yelled, causing many people, including Malfoy, to stare at him. Ron merely bristled with anger, spitting breadcrumbs onto his plate as he was talking with his mouthful, again. Normally Hermione would reprimand him, but she was too startled to say anything.

"Well, I'm all ears." Neville said tartly, wiggling his ears to emphasise his point. Draco, watching the scene, smirked. He had picked up a few traits from Bellatrix after all.

Ron gritted his teeth. "Malfoy tricked me. Ask Harry, the bastard spiked my pumpkin juice with some truth potion and I blurted out your secret during dinner, I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Only you would fail to recognise the fact that your drink had been spiked, pathetic." Neville said cryptically, but then he smiled, surprising all of the others, "But I am glad you have told the truth, and for that, you are forgiven."

The trio all stared at Neville in shock for a few minutes, Ron's mouth was wide open, so wide, that Neville could see strands of bacon lurking in between his teeth.

"What, just like that?" Ron asked cautiously, closing his mouth again.

"Yeah, of course." Neville glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco was watching them, and was furious that he had reconciled with Weasley. Good. Draco obviously wanted him to go back to the dark side, but Neville would not let that happen, and if he had to make friends with a weasel, then so be it.

"Um, gee, thanks man, that…" Ron glanced at Hermione who nodded in encouragement, Ron sighed, "That means a lot."

"So are you guys okay, I mean, us Gryffindors need to stick together."

Neville groaned as Fred and George Weasley shuffled next to him, both brothers grinning from ear to ear.

"Really, guys, this is a momentous occasion, Longbottom has finally called a truce between him and my brother!" George beamed.

Fred lowered his voice, "All those in favour of pranking Umbridge tonight say 'aye'!"

A chorus of 'aye's followed this statement, Neville had yet to utter his response. All eyes turned towards him, eagerly waiting for a reply. Neville rolled his eyes,

"Aye, of course." He smiled, "Hate to see the hag miss out on our fun."

Harry grinned at Neville's reply. "So, we need to find a place to organise this, somewhere where Umbridge can't find us."

Hermione cleared her throat, the rest turned towards her. Their eyes widened as she nodded subtly towards the head table. Umbridge's little beady eyes were upon them, her expression, a complacent grin. Neville gulped.

"I think we ought to continue this discussion elsewhere." He murmured, his eyes fixed upon Umbridge, and for a split second, she gazed back at him. Cold hatred evident in her gaze. Neville hastily looked away.

"Neville, are you-"

"I'm fine." He stood up shakily, "I'm not hungry."

Neville hastily walked away from the Gryffindor table, aware that students were staring at him as he left the hall.

Hermione sighed, "He's just like you, Harry."

Ron blanched, "What-?" he said, through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and toast.

Hermione shook her head at Ron, who shrugged plaintively. Hermione continued, "What I mean is, is that he is so stubborn. You both are, you think you can carry all the world's problems on your shoulders, but what are friends for? You two are so reserved about your emotions and it drives me insane sometimes!"

She glared at Harry as though to prove her point. He cringed, biting into his toast to avoid answering her. She sighed deeply.

"My point exactly."

Neville reached the common room, dreading to face the other Gryffindors who had watched his not-so-little incident. He was about to utter the password when a stream of red hair flew past him. At first he was too stunned to do anything, but then he ran after the girl who was sprinting down the corridor.

"Ginny!" he called, "Ginny wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Go away!" she yelled back, and continued to run.

"Ginny, it's me, Neville!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and slowly turned round to look at the boy behind her. She walked forward so she was a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she sighed, "I needed some space."

"I…I just wanted to say…" Neville gazed into her big brown eyes that looked so young, so innocent, he would kill anyone who tried to threaten Ginevra. But, he sighed, he did that last night, he threatened her, even if it was unknowingly. "I believe I must apologise for my actions. I am … I think… I mean I… I am truly sorry for hurting you, I did not… I was under the influence… I mean I did not mean to cause you pain. I…" Neville growled as he chastised himself for making it sound so stupid. Stamping his foot, he startled Ginny as he shouted, "I am not good at this sort of thing. No matter how I try I cannot seem to…ugh!" The boy leant against the nearby wall for support, and then turned his gaze to Ginny. "I'm sorry!" He cried, silver cheeks began to pour down the boy's cheeks, causing Ginny's heart to break, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I…"

Neville slid down the wall and crouched into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees. He could not face her again, how could she even look at him? He was nothing. He could not connect with anyone. He had no friends. Bellatrix was right. He thought sourly, No one would want to be friends with me.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ginny crouched next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which caused the boy's sobs to cease. He gazed up at the girl, tear stricken, she found it hard not to cry herself. "I _am _your friend Neville." Ginny said firmly, "I don't care what that _bitch_ told you, but I am your friend and I will never leave you. You cannot control your flashbacks, it's not your fault, it's hers. You have done nothing wrong, there is no need to apologise, and I am not hurt, you could never hurt me."

Neville wiped the remainder of his tears away and accepted the embrace Ginny offered. He smiled as her scent engulfed his senses. So this, this is what real friendship was, he could connect. He grinned, he just proved that bitch wrong! They broke apart, his lips formed a genuine smile. Ginny grinned too.

"Thanks." He told her, "I must admit, I have not ever experienced a hug from anyone other than my Gran."

"Well then, I'll give you a hug everyday and then you'll be hugged out." Ginny laughed, and then scrunched her face up, turning a light shade of pink in embarrassment, "That didn't sound like that in my head!" she insisted. Neville laughed, true, genuine laughed echoing around the corridor.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Neville." She began to walk down the corridor, but then peered over her shoulder and said, "We should catch up sometime."

"I would like that." Neville admitted, still smiling.

Ginny grinned, "See ya, lion."

He wore that same smile until the end of the day. All he could think of was Ginny, her smell, her voice, her laughter. Even though she was a friend, maybe she was something more. Although, he shuddered, Harry would probably murder him. But, to be hugged by her, was probably the best thing that had ever occurred in his miserable life. And she had called him a lion. If Ginny Weasley accepted his place as a Gryffindor, the others would soon follow her suit.

**I have finally put in some Harry POV for all you Harry lovers out there, but please don't murder me if you thought it was rubbish, flames really dampen my day – irony not intended. I'm not sure if I want to do a Ginny/Neville fanfic, as I was thinking of adding Luna soon, just to complicate Neville's life even further. But please review and suggest any pairings you want, although absolutely no Draco/Neville or Neville/Harry etc. etc. I think you get the picture, basically, no slash pairings. However, I do have some coursework which I probably should have done today instead of writing this chapter, so I may not be able to post my next chapter for a couple of days. But it will be a good one because I will introduce Luna and the DA and Harry and Neville share detention with Umbridge. Oh, and the Weasley twins get up to their usual mischief, I love writing about them. I hope you guys approve.**

**As always, please review and I will conjure the next chapter asap.**

**Until then my friends, adios! **

**Love Nightwing147 xx**

**p.s. and this is my longest chapter to date. Celebratory dance! Wooh, see what reviews do guys! **

**p.p.s. thanks to NevemTeve who pointed out I was spelling Umbridge's first name wrong. Sorry guys! **


	6. Dumbledore's Army

**Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone who has followed or favourited this story but more reviews would be appreciated, but a huge thank you to those who have. But hopefully this chapter will give you the incentive to do so – to those who have not yet reviewed. Also to answer some of your queries:**

**Neko: In answer to your query about Draco I do think his character has more good than bad in him, it's his family situation which has led him to hate Neville but you will just have to read the rest of the story to find out if he is truly dark. **

**Plus thanks to NevemTeve who has reviewed twice, again, setting a great example to which all readers should aspire.**

**As always these characters and world and basically everything cool in this story is not mine but belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling, without whom, my childhood wouldn't have been as exciting and I would not be going to the Harry Potter studios tour in a couple months' time! I am so excited it is unreal!**

**Anyways sorry for this extra-long authors note.**

**So, as always, sit back, relax and enjoy the story! **

Chapter 5 – Dumbledore's Army

"_Why does everything have to be so hard?_ [Eragon] wondered.  
_Because_, said Saphira, _everyone wants to eat, but no one wants to be eaten._"  
― Christopher Paolini, _Inheritance_

Neville now viewed his fellow Gryffindors with a completely different perspective. It was as though he was finally coming out of his shell, the boy was stretching his wings, testing his balance, as though he was preparing to fly. His relationship with the Golden Trio was steadily improving, they were no longer mere acquaintances, but he considered the three his friends. Although he was disappointed that everyone was so preoccupied with homework, mostly set by Umbridge, that no one had found a suitable hiding place to discuss their plans, that they were unable to prank Umbridge that night. However, nothing could dampen Neville's fire. The permanent ache in his chest had dulled considerably. A smile was no longer something foreign to him, and being friends with the Weasley twins brought inevitable laughter. Most of the Gryffindors no longer ignored him, although some still were wary of him, but the incident with Ginny was slowly fading from people's minds.

When he entered the Great Hall, the atmosphere was almost electric with excitement. Neville furrowed his brow in confusion, but then he saw the red and gold quidditch robes of his fellow Gryffindors. Of course. It was the quarter-finals. He smirked, glancing over to the Slytherin table he noticed that their team too, was in full uniform. He caught Draco's eye, and, as usual, the boy's eyes were glinting with malice but also a smugness pervaded his vision. It was as if he was saying 'We are going to beat those Gryffindors to a bloody pulp and there's nothing you can do about it.' Neville merely shook his head, smirking the boy walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry was already waving him over to take a seat next to him. Neville grinned, and then thought, it is not as though his house had beaten the snakes about a thousand times already. Even his thoughts were becoming colloquial. He shook his head, that's what you get for hanging out with the Weasley twins.

"Hey Harry, nervous?" he asked as he sat down and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and toast.

"A bit." Harry admitted, "But I'm more worried about the detention tomorrow with Umbridge."

"Yeah." Neville muttered, "I'm not thrilled about that either, but at least we will be facing that bitch together."

Harry snorted whilst nibbling on a breadcrumb. Neville could tell his friend was nervous, asides from the obvious shaking the boy would not touch his food at all.

"Harry, how many times have we been through this?" Hermione chastised.

"Too many." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione snapped.

"N… nothing." Harry grinned sheepishly, "You know I can't eat before a Quidditch match 'Mione."

"You need to keep up your strength." Hermione insisted.

Neville watched the pair with amusement. Hermione meant well but she could be as infuriating as a strict parent. Then Neville saw that Ginny was sitting next to Harry on his right, she too was watching their conversation with amusement. She glanced in his direction and smiled, obviously entranced in her own thoughts. Neville smiled, but then his smile faded, there was obviously something bothering her, he needed to find out what.

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked suddenly, snapping Neville out of his reverie, "He should be here by now." She glared at Harry as though he were Ron's constant watch dog.

"Don't ask me." Harry held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I told him to be ready ten minutes ago."

"Speak of the devil." Neville murmured, the other three turned to look in the direction and saw Ron, who looked absolutely petrified. He looked as though he had just seen Voldemort in the corridor. Neville sniggered at the pathetic state his friend was in, the dorky helmet he wore did not exactly help his friend's case. In fact, it made the boy look even more plaintive. But, to Neville's surprise, Harry and Hermione were sniggering at _him._

"What is so amusing?" Neville demanded.

Their laughter died down, but the two were still exchanging glances at each other. Then Hermione spoke,

"Oh, nothing, it's just that was the very thing Ron said when we first became, you know, true friends."

Neville blinked. Too annoyed to reply, instead he took more mouthfuls of his eggs. By then, Ron had approached them.

"Harry!" he said desperately, "I'll resign. Please. McLaggen can have my spot. I beg you Harry, don't make me go out there!"

Neville rolled his eyes, it was as though he was witnessing a dramatic opera. All he needed was some music by Wagner playing in the background.

"I can't, Ron." Harry replied, "You'll be great."

"Yeah right." Ron muttered.

"You could say that again." Neville smirked, Weasley merely glared at him and glanced down at his plate, but his appetite was somewhat non-existent. Well, Neville thought, at least today he'll be able to eat breakfast without listening to Ron chomping in his ear. He thought he heard Ginny giggle beside them, he smirked.

"Oh he isn't that bad." Harry commented, "Although no one can beat Ginny's skills, glad to have her on the team, she'll make Quidditch Captain guaranteed."

Neville raised his eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged the comment off by glancing down at his plate, which was still full. Beside him, Ginny too had turned a light shade of pink. Neville gritted his teeth, how could he be so stupid! There was obviously something going on between the too! He was always going to be second best! He was second to Draco, and now he was second to Potter. He felt so stupid!

"Hello everyone." A voice seemed to echo around them, as though it were not quite there, but present at the same time. The five friends turned round to see Luna Lovegood, although Neville had never met her, or had never been bothered to connect with her, she was sitting a couple of feet away, eyeing Harry with inquisitive eyes. Neville had never seen her in Gryffindor before, so why was she sitting at their table? And why was she wearing a lion on her head? But he could not help but stare at her bright blue eyes, it was as though he were staring into a sea, so clear and calm and so distant, but yet so real. So pure.

"You look dreadful Ron." It was almost as though she sang the statement rather than speak it, "You'll be great! I always love it when Gryffindors win!"

"Um…thanks, Luna…" Ron's hand shook as he took a sip from his cup.

"C'mon mate, we have to go." Harry told him, the two stood up and left the table, Ron stumbling nervously, and Ginny gazed after them longingly.

"We're so gonna loose aren't we." She muttered.

"Have a little faith, Gin." Hermione smiled. Neville ignored their banter, glancing at Luna, who was gazing dreamily after them. Who was this girl? But then he glanced at Ginny who was nibbling on a bit of bacon. Neville sighed, he would never be with Ginny. Her heart belonged to Harry… his was empty once more.

Neville trudged along the school corridor, he did not really no where he was going. He only knew that he needed to get away from everyone. He had never liked crowds. Crowds always reminded him of Death Eaters. Crowds brought loneliness. Which was ironic but true, as there were so many people, you were always ignored. And he hated to be ignored. He hated to be … Oh no. He cringed as the pain in his chest intensified. A soft blue light radiated from his core. He doubled over, clutching the sides of the wall. Everyone was out watching the quidditch match, no one would pass, no one would suffer… No…

_Neville's eyes widened as Lucius muttered the cruciatus curse. A rippling scream echoed through the manor's morbid corridors. Even though Neville could withstand this curse… he was too emotionally drained to care. _

"_Pathetic." Bellatrix slapped him as he tried to stand up, panting heavily he whimpered as Lucius grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. He screamed as he felt something break, a loud crack sounded and his captors laughed. _

"_I think it is time we showed our charge to all our friends, Bella." Lucius' eyes shimmered with excitement at this prospect, Neville shivered, this was not going to end well…_

"_B…but w…what a…a…b…bout your pr…promise to …." Neville stuttered, but then was silenced by a glare from Bellatrix._

"_Oh yes." Lucius chuckled, "Bella doesn't this situation remind you of something." _

_Bellatrix cackled, causing Neville to tremble in fear for what she was about to say. She twirled a strand of her hair using her hooked finger and then grinning, she said, "Oh, about ten and a half years ago I tortured your parents into insanity. They can't do anything for themselves now, have to be fed and watered like the babies they are!" _

_Neville shook with such rage and fear that he looked as though he was going to explode with anger. Even Lucius began to look nervous as the boy glared at him with so much hatred it was like a knife had stabbed the man's blackened heart. Neville cried out in a sudden pain as the permanent ache in his chest, the one that had been with him since he could remember, intensified to such limits that he thought he was going to faint. _

"_Lucius, do something!" Bellatrix screeched. _

_The pair gazed at the boy with something resembling fear. An eerie blue light shone from the boy's chest, engulfing him in a blue flame. It was like watching a dragon breathe blue fire, epic but frightening at the same time. Blue flames burned within the boy's eyes as he glared at his captors. He was going to wish they had never been born. He needed his parents, not some mad aristocrats who thought they could control him. _

"_Lucius!" Bellatrix screamed. _

_But Lucius had cast a cruciatus curse, the curse hit his target, but nothing happened. The man gritted his teeth and intensified the curse. A scream rippled through the air, the boy collapsed, but so did the others, as his power had collided into his two captors. And luckily for the boy, neither Bellatrix, nor Lucius, would remember the experience._

Neville breathed deeply as the flashback ended. His eyes were shut tightly, a grimace plastered on his face, sweat trickled down his neck, but he managed to stand, although shaky, he was fine. Neville placed his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily.

Please. He thought. I can't do this.

"Neville?" A voice echoed down the corridor. "Neville!" There was a patter of footsteps and a comforting hand on his back. How many more times will he have to endure a situation like this? Neville was about to tell them to go away, but his brown eyes met large blue ones, so clear, it was like staring upwards into the north sky.

"Neville, are you okay? You look like you have been infected with nargles." Luna asked gently, although she then sighed, "That was not an appropriate question I think, you are evidently in need of a friend."

"I b…barely know you." Neville panted, but then clenched his fist in frustration for being so awkward.

"All the more reason for me to be here, to get to know you." Luna smiled.

"I just, need somewhere to hide, away from everything, and everyone." Neville admitted, "I need…"

"I think I found what you are looking for…" Luna gaped over his shoulder at something. Neville turned towards the thing she was staring at, and he too gaped as a wall transformed into a set of double doors, these doors opened to reveal a room. It was as though they were painting a 3-dimensional canvas. And from the state of the room, no one had used it for a while. It was very secret. Very old. Abandoned.

Neville began to tremble with relief, but Luna gently squeezed his hand for support. "We could rest in here for a while, but this might be an excellent location to plot against Umbridge."

"How do you-?" Neville began.

"Let's just say I'm very close with a certain Golden Trio." Luna smiled warmly at her new friend.

Neville sighed as he gazed dreamily into her sapphire irisis. "I think that sounds like a very good idea."

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at the large space before them. It was perfect. The room was like the friend everyone needed, it protected them, cared for their needs, and supported them. Hermione was almost ecstatic with glee.

"Neville, Luna!" She cried, "You found it!"

"Found what?" Ron asked, scrunching his forehead in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes at his question, but answered it nonetheless.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it and is always equipped for the seeker's needs." Hermione finished her explanation by gesturing to the room as if to prove her point.

"So say you really needed the toilet." Ron mused, scratching his chin as though in deep thought. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, he moaned in response, his sister simply snorted in reply. Neville chuckled.

"Charming Ronald. But yes, that _is _the general idea." Hermione wrinkled her nose at her friend's immature behaviour.

"So…" George piped up, "Isn't this a cool pad or what?"

"I so want a bouncy castle right now!" Fred grinned, and to everyone's astonishment, an elastic, red and gold bouncy castle appeared in the room. It was about ten foot tall, causing the room to increase in height. The twins high-fived each other.

"Okay, and I want…"

"That's enough." Harry said firmly, and the twins fell silent, although they still wore goofy grins, as though they were plotting multiple pranks with victims already in mind. Harry shook his head before walking ahead a few paces and then turning to face his group of friends. They fell silent and looked at him, waiting for their next move, as Harry had, through a general agreement, been appointed the leader of this odd, lively, but trustworthy group of friends. "This…" Harry gestured to the room, "Is perfect."

A chorus of cheers answered this statement, Harry grinned. "We will be holding meetings in here. But we need to find a way to communicate, so Umbridge doesn't suspect anything."

Hermione, out of practice, raised her hand. Harry nodded in her direction, all heads turned to her.

"I have an idea." She said excitedly, pulling out a coin from her robe she placed it in her palm.

"Money?" Ron huffed, crossing his arms with annoyance. Hermione glared at him.

"No." she said, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes before continuing, "No, this is a fake galleon."

"Why would you be carrying a fake galleon?" Ginny inquired, and then began to laugh, "Is Miss Granger being naughty? She's a rebel all along!"

Fred and George sniggered, and Luna, well Luna was still staring at the bouncy castle, her blue eyes filled with wonder and awe, Neville smiled at the slightly dopey girl, but, if you think about it, he was strange too.

"No." Hermione muttered angrily, before taking a calming breath and continuing, "I had charms this morning and Flitwick gave us all fake coins to practice on, I can easily get more…"

"Oh she really _is _…" Ginny began, but was silenced by a glare from Hermione. She cleared her throat,

"As I was saying, you see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" The others nodded as they crowded round her, "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting."

"That's brilliant Hermione." Harry commended, "Will you be able to get more?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled, "I have the list of all of the people who signed up to partake in this club, I'll obtain as many coins as I can and distribute them accordingly." She gazed at the people before her, her eyes full of urgency, "But everyone has to keep a safe hold of these coins. They'll appear real to everyone else, but always keep them in your pocket. When we have a notice for a meeting, the coin will burn slightly and you will immediately be aware that there is a message for you. This is the safest, quietest and quickest method of communication." She grinned as some of the group clapped and cheered in response.

"Now we are getting down to business." Ron murmured, nodding at Hermione in approval, who coloured slightly at the cheeks.

"So, what shall we call our merry gathering?" George asked excitedly, "I know. I know. The Destroyers of Darkness."

Fred grinned, jumping up and down on his feet like an excited two-year-old, "No. No." he cried, "How about, Young Justice!"

"No." Luna said dreamily, "What about, D. A. N. A. C. O. D. Defence Against Nargles and Creatures of Darkness. I think that is our ultimate aim, so why do we not make that our title."

The others stared at her as though she had lost her mind, Neville, however, smirked at his friend's crazed antics. Being different was not such a bad thing, if everyone was the same, then the world would be black and white, no greys or colours in between.

"What about the Defence Association." Hermione suggested, "I mean, that's why we are here, right. Why did we meet up in Hog's head a few weeks ago, to learn proper defence so we can fight You-Know-Who!"

Ginny shook her head, stepping forward she said, "The DA's good." This was followed by murmurs of approval, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" She questioned, her brown eyes resting on Harry as if for approval. This made Neville's skin bristle. Harry nodded,

"Dumbledore's Army." He grinned, "I like it!"

This was met with a chorus of approval. And then Neville spoke,

"So how are we going to stop this bitch?" Neville questioned, the room fell silent for a few seconds, all present eyeing the boy with curiosity, before they exploded with ideas of how they could take Umbridge down.

Harry and Neville were to meet on Tuesday evening. Outside Umbridge's door. At precisely 9 o'clock in the evening. Both boys were present, and both were dreading the hour that was to follow. Neville glanced at Harry, who was shaking with suppressed anger.

"Harry." Neville spoke softly, surprising both him and Harry at the same time.

Harry gazed at his friend, a morbid smile planted on his face.

"We have both faced things which are far worse than this-" he mouthed the word 'hag', "and therefore neither of us will not be harmed."

Harry chuckled lightly, "I wish I were as confident as you, Nev."

Neville glared at his friend angrily. "Never, ever, call me Nev." He warned, but then his scowl broke into a smile, "It will be fine."

Harry nodded but then stiffened as a cold, squeaky voice ordered them to enter. The two braced themselves for a room that was either full of torture devices (piles of exams), bloody souvenirs (essays which had been produced by countless students who had written them through blood, sweat and tears), thousands and thousands of those horrible, condescending, and frankly useless spell books. Even though the woman wore that disgusting pink skirt all the time, they were not expecting a room, whose walls were decorated from top to bottom, with pictures of … Neville shuddered … cats…

Harry shuddered too, oh he would never look at Crookshanks in the same way again.

Dolores Umbridge smiled sweetly, but they both knew that her pleasantries were fake, merely for show. The Professor gestured for the two boys to sit at the two desks present next to her own. There was nothing on them except a quill and a long piece of parchment. Both Neville and Harry inwardly groaned. Lines. Really, were they three!

Umbridge sat on her desk and gazed upon them both with a collected coolness and a false smile.

"Now then." She said crisply, "Both of you have been very naughty."

The boys glanced at each other, one more nervous than the other, the other smirked slightly as Dolores glared at him.

"No." Neville said, hatred seeping through his veins, "We are not at fault. The ministry is, for lying to everyone, for making us look like we are in the wrong when we…" he gestured to him and Harry, "Are the victims!"

Dolores looked as though she wanted to punch the boy in the face, the tea cup she clutched in her hands began to shook, but the woman took a few steady breathes and set the cup on the table that she was sitting on.

"Mister Longbottom." She said sternly, "The Ministry has been nothing but truthful. We have provided you students with everything one could hope for, and instead, you two…" she glanced at Harry before glaring back at Neville, "Are making false accusations about a certain dark wizard returning."

"But it's true!" Harry insisted sharply, "I saw him! I _fought _him!"

"Enough!" Umbridge shrieked. Both students jumped out of their skin, the noise was like the sound of metal grating against stone. It was certainly grating on Neville's and Harry's nerves. "Now." She said calmly, "I want you to take the quill." Both boys did so, albeit grudgingly, Neville was struggling to hold his fragile temper, "And I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'." She smiled signalling for the boys to write.

"But, we don't have any ink." Harry said alarmed, "How are we supposed to-?"

"Oh you won't be needing any ink." Dolores said firmly, "It's a very _special_ quill, now write." She snapped the last bit, startling Neville. Oh, this woman reminded him too much of Bellatrix. And he hated that woman. No… he thought as he felt the pain in his chest intensify, not now. He focused on the paper, all he could see was the paper and the quill. He could do this, painful memories did not control his life. The pain in his chest dulled. He clenched the sides of the desk as the flashback ceased into oblivion. He sighed with relief, earning a quizzical, if slightly anxious expression from Harry. He shrugged his friend's concern off and began to right. Without ink. How stupid was this wom…aan…

A strange tickling sensation ran down from his hand and through the rest of his body. He glanced over to Harry, who was occasionally whimpering in pain. He, however, did not find it painful. Physical pain was nothing to him, his pain threshold was incredibly high. Bellatrix had taught him to withstand the worst kind of torture. This was nothing. But as he continued writing, the words 'I shall not tell lies' appeared on the back of his hand. The actual scars did not hurt. It was the fact that he was being claimed by a sin, labelled for doing something wrong when he had not done anything wrong. It was the fact that this bitch thought that she could mark his and Harry's skin and get away with it. Neville bristled with anger as he continued to write. He would show her. And with Harry's help, she would pay.

The two boys, both mentally drained, both feeling physically abused, and both feeling absolutely exhausted, trudged back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry glanced across at Neville, who wore a scowl, the boy looked as though he wanted to punch the next thing he saw into the farthest corners of Dante's Hell. And Harry couldn't blame him. Umbridge was a sadistic bitch, although she was not as bad as Bellatrix, she _was _a bad person, and she had to be stopped.

"Like you said Neville, we will be fine." But Harry found it difficult to believe his own words. It was as though his hope and faith in the light had been quashed, and darkness had somehow, like it always does, found its way into his soul.

"She will suffer." Neville promised his friend, "I will make her pay." He growled as he clenched his right fist, the scars flared like fireworks and were like neon lights drawn permanently into his skin. To be there forever. He shuddered.

"She will…" Harry began, but then groaned as a person neither of them particularly wanted to see, blocked their path. "Get out of the way, Malfoy." Harry growled, "Now's not the right time."

"Oh, this is a _perfect _time, Potter." Malfoy grinned as about ten of his friends stepped out of the shadows behind him. Both Harry and Neville whipped their wands out of their pockets. Glaring at the Slytherins with equal hatred.

"What do you want?" Harry muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes as Malfoy folded his arms, still wearing that ever present smugness. Neville's heart began to race with fear, he wouldn't… he…

"Oh, I only want to indulge you in the truth, Saint Potter." Malfoy said happily, "There are some people, you see, who are not as loyal as you think."

"What are you talking about?" Harry spat, growling as Draco smiled wickedly.

"D…don't…" Neville's heart began to crumble, his emotions began to boil, his blood pounded against his temples.

Harry's eyes widened, "Neville." He said incredulously, "What did you tell _him_?"

Malfoy laughed, "Surely you must think why this fool was placed in Gryffindor? He was meant to be in Slytherin…"

"No!" Neville yelled, he leapt at Malfoy who dodged his attack and was saved by three of his goons, as they grabbed Neville by his arms and prevented him from attacking their leader. "Please." Neville cried, trembling with fear at what was to come.

"Neville!" Harry gasped, "What's going on…?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on. What's been going on for years! You see, Neville was my friend, he was more like a brother to me, and he once served my family, as you probably know."

"Yeah but-"

Malfoy put up his hand to silence Harry, the boy, too startled to continue, was forced to listen to Draco's poisonous words, "But he was really a spy. He was working for me. Dumbledore thought that he had lost all connections to his previous life, but every so often, especially during the holidays, he'd always drag his sorry hide back to us."

"No." Neville cried, tears now pouring down his cheeks, "It wasn't like that, you don't understand."

"Why do you think Professor McGonagall was notified in our first year, true she saw me sneaking out, but it was Neville who told her where you guys where. He was acting like a pathetic loser as a mask. But we know everything about you, how you live in a house with muggles who beat you…"

"Shut up!" Harry cried, he too tried to attack Draco, but three other Slytherins pinned him down, preventing the boy from hurting Malfoy. "Coward!" Harry snapped, "You always need your friends to protect you."

"You have no idea…" Malfoy sniggered, "You have no idea of the extent of information your _friend _has given us." Malfoy laughed, "And _Dumbledore's Army_! Who on earth came up with that pile of…"

"No!" Harry cried, "It isn't true! None of it!"

"It is very real." Malfoy moved closer towards Harry, so that he was no less than a foot away from the boy, "It is _very _real. Your _friend _is a traitor. He is a liar and you should have never let him into your little…" he snorted, "_Group._"

The Slytherins let go of both Neville and Harry, who were both too shaken to fight. Harry eyed Neville with such contempt Neville's heart felt as though it was coated with a sheet of ice. Neville sobbed as Harry marched away from him.

"Harry." Neville cried, stumbling after the boy, "Its n…not true! It's not like that… I c…can …n…not ex…explain it…"

"I've heard enough." Harry hissed, "I should have never trusted _you_." He spat at the boy cowering before him, "I can't believe I was so _stupid_! No wonder nobody wants to be your friend! You have destroyed _everything_ and we haven't even started yet!"

"No…" Neville fell on his knees as his … now former friend… ran down the corridor… taking the light with him. "No…" Neville sobbed as he fell on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees curled up so he was in a tight ball. "No. No. No…" he muttered, rocking himself back and forth the boy stayed like that. He did not know for how long. But the sun's rays trickled in through the windows when he did stop. And, like in his first year, he fell asleep in the corridor, from utter exhaustion, and was plagued by his nightmares through the rest of the early morning hours.

**Guys I feel so cruel writing this. Please don't hate me! Don't worry though, Neville has good reason for what he has done and Harry will understand, but it may take a while. Also some of the text, as some of you may have figured out, was taken from the films and books, I want this story to be in canon as much as possible. So things are about to get slightly interesting now. Draco and Neville will interact more, Neville could be used to Harry's advantage (wait and see), and Dumbledore is going to be in a massive predicament as all of Neville's friends – or most – will think he's a traitor but he is meant to stay at the Weasley's house for Christmas. We have a bit of a problem. So next chapter – more flashbacks, Neville's the outcast again, Draco has a few problems, and Harry's sees a certain someone getting beaten up by Nagini in his dream – bet you can't guess who that is. Oh, and there will be more on Neville's prophecy and how it is linked to Harry's. Bet you guys can't wait. Although I should have been doing my work today, I was told this morning that I had to babysit my brother and his friend, so I decided to type my next chapter instead and so the next instalment will probably not be ready for some time. Also, Fred's comment on giving the DA the title Young Justice – yes I do watch the cartoon – or I used to until it got cancelled :( sad times! **

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter – longest ever written! Wooh! And the next day as well! Guys I'm on a role here! So I beg of you, more reviews and everything will be explained in due course! I hope you liked the plot twist, I'm so evil adding so many plot twists all the time. **

**I shall leave you now though and look forward to when we meet again.**

**Au revoir, **

**Nightwing147 xx**

**p.s. and yes, the DA will prank Umbridge at some point in the future, just without Neville – or will he be there with them? You guys will just have to be patient and find out! :) Also I'm so excited for the Department of Ministries, I have lots of action planned for then. Until next time! **


	7. Break Out

**Hey peeps. As it is two days before Christmas, this is my early Christmas present to you all. Don't worry, if the DA do not take action in this chapter – the next one will be full of it. **

**As usual – I do not own the Harry Potter series, Jk does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Break out

Neville woke up to cold glares, snide remarks and disappointed sighs. The life he had thought he had left behind. Karma really was a bitch sometimes. His right leg was bruised from last night's fight with Draco and sleeping on a stone floor really did not help matters. So the bruise had doubled in size and his skin was dry and cracked, like an old plaster. He gritted his teeth, brushing the pain away as though it were nothing more than an annoying itch. But it wasn't the physical pain that bothered him. He was an outcast again, and there was only a couple of weeks until Christmas where he _was _meant to stay with the Weasley's… but now he wasn't sure if that was ever going to happen. Their glares at the Gryffindor table spoke louder than any words could.

Neville was sitting alone. No one beside him. And there was no one in front of him. At least Harry had Ron and Hermione when he was alone. Neville thought this day couldn't get any worse. At least, that was before he glanced at the paper clutched in Colin Creevey's hands. Neville's hands shook slightly as Colin placed the paper on the table, the boy too looked nervous, but then began to chat with his fellow fourth years. Neville approached the boy, and nodded towards the paper. Colin's eyes widened and the boy's lip trembled with fear or anger, Neville wasn't sure. Neville muttered something incomprehensible in reply and sat down. His food forgotten he placed the paper on the table, staring at the headline with horrified eyes. He did not want the others to see how afraid he was, not that they cared, he just didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction. What did the headline say? You may ask. Neville breathed in heavily as he heard Hermione repeat the words that were whirling round in his head.

"Mass Breakout from Azkaban." The girl glanced at Harry, who was also just as petrified and as stunned as Neville.

Neville felt like sobbing there and then. She should be being tortured. She should have had the dementour's kiss long ago. She should be rotting in the farthest corners of Hell. He glared at the picture before him. He wanted to turn it to shreds. He wanted to burn it. He wanted to burn her. He wanted her to burn. To burn like the muggles used to burn fellow muggles suspected of witchcraft. Oh how he wanted her to suffer. Just like he had suffered under her 'tutelage'. His heart was pounding against his chest. His skin felt clammy, as though he were getting a fever. He groaned. This can't be happening. Not here. She brings him pain. Even if she is just a picture. Neville took a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. It was fine. He thought. She could not harm him here. She was just a picture… just a picture on a newspaper. He wiped his forehead with a shaky hand. The burning sensation in his chest softened. He sighed with relief. And with as much courage as he could muster, he continued to read the article…

'We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lestrange is one of the most dangerous of You-Know-Who's followers, who was of course was vanquished many years ago. Black is almost as dangerous as the deceased Dark Lord and Lestrange will follow his cause just as willingly as she did her previous master's. It is of the upmost importance that these escapees are detained. Famously, Lestrange was behind the torture of the auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice. Rumour has it that she also captured and tutored their deranged son into following the Dark Arts. If that is true then young Master Longbottom is the key to her destruction and if he is willing to come forward for questioning, we would be most grateful. Furthermore, the ministry are seriously questioning his loyalties as there are even rumours that he may have assisted the breakout.

Furthermore, the boy-who-lived continues to spread false claims that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. This is not the case as we have strong evidence that Sirius Black was behind the mass escape. Do not listen to the crazed rumours spread by a young man so traumatized by his fellow student's death at the Tri-wizard Tournament last year, that those events have caused him to become deluded, the poor soul…'

Neville scrunched the paper into a ball in frustration. He stole a glance at Potter who looked as though he wanted to murder to author. Rita Skita had got under his skin for the last goddam time. Why? Why would _he _of all people _assist _Bellatrix's breakout. Why? Just… Neville could not even fathom a possible reason as to why he would help that bitch. He glanced across at Umbridge who wore her complacent smirk. And to his surprise, and annoyingly so, Dumbledore was in fact present. It was odd, that chair had been vacant for so long it seemed almost foreign to see Dumbledore perched there. He too, had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. His expression looked almost as disturbed as Neville's. The Headmaster glanced across at the Gryffindor table, his gaze fell upon Neville's. His eyes were full of sympathy and even though times were dark, a warm smile filled Neville's vision. Neville nodded in reply.

Food left untouched and feeling sick to his stomach. Neville limped out of the Great Hall. He was aware of students watching him and whispering about him. He glanced at Malfoy before he left the room, and his stomach flipped when Draco's smile emulated Umbridge's smug grin. His pace quickened, and once he was out of Malfoy's eyesight, the boy broke into a run.

It was so unfair. Neville thought viciously as he sprinted into the castle's grounds. The fresh air, however, failed to calm his nerves. Sweat coated his forehead as he sprinted down towards the lake, past Hagrid's cabin, and into the forest. It was only when he reached the darkened wood, that he slowed down to a walk. The forest was quiet. Neville stopped altogether and closed his eyes. Nothing. He could hear nothing except his own breathing. He was alone at last. Away from the torture. Away from his traitorous image. He was no traitor. At least, not willingly. Admittedly, when he first came to Hogwarts, he was on their side. But no more. He had no idea who had told Draco about Dumbledore's Army, it certainly was not him.

A sudden noise broke Neville from his thoughts. His eyes opened wildly and he fumbled for his wand. Forbidden Forest. He reminded himself. Not friendly. But if Harry and Ron could beat a nest of spiders in their second year, who says he could not in his fifth year. Neville gulped as he heard the same sound again. But, as he listened for a second time, it sounded more like a whine. He noticed that there was a slight dip in the ground a few metres ahead, it was almost like a clearing. Gathering his courage, the boy stumbled forward, stopping before a few bushes. The noise sounded again. Neville clenched his fingers around his wand and took a few calming breaths. He peered over the bushes…and to his shock, he did not see a dangerous beast, nor a lost soul wandering the wild. But he saw Luna Lovegood, alone, yet, she was not alone. She was petting some strange creature.

Neville chastised himself for being so stupid. All this business with Bellatrix had caused him to get so worked up about something so little. He felt like laughing out loud, but he feared that his laughter would scare…

"I know you're there." Her soft voice rang in the forest. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact that this was one of the most harmful places the students had ever known. Like a small boy caught in a dilemma, Neville gulped and slid down the slight hill and approached Luna in the clearing. She turned around to face him, and smiled. Her golden curls bobbed up and down as she nodded happily. Neville sighed… maybe she didn't know…

"I know what you did." Luna said quietly. Neville's hopes plummeted.

"Then why are you not looking at me with contempt like the others?" Neville spat, "Why are you not angry?" He really was not helping himself was he? Neville felt like slapping himself in frustration.

"You cannot always blame someone for something you do not understand." Luna said gently, "I do not believe you would betray us willingly. I think, someone is trying to make you an outsider. I think someone is trying to use you, like Harry."

"But you know nothing of my past…"

"I know more than you think." Luna said firmly, "I know that Bellatrix tortured you, turned you into something you are not. But your soul repelled against the Dark side, that's why you joined Dumbledore's Army. You were never meant to be dark, Neville. Fate is playing with you, it's time to fight back."

Neville blinked. Those were wise words for someone so young. Luna simply smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, remember, I can deduce things as quickly as Sherlock Holmes. Those books are my favourite. Muggle authors can be so innovative."

"Sherlock who…er… never mind." Neville shook his head. Even though Luna can be considered crazy, she understood him. She read him like an open book and that unnerved him. But it was also beautiful.

"So, who is trying to destroy you, Neville?" Luna asked. Neville felt like saying it was none of her business, she asked the question so simply, as though she was asking what his favourite sweet was. It was almost humiliating.

"Why do you care?" Neville spat, folding his arms indignantly, glaring at his fellow student with such menace, Luna's eyes widened with fear. But then, the girl sighed, shrugged, and said,

"Because I care about you. You are my friend, Neville Longbottom. No matter how evil people may think you are, I still care about you. Abuse may taint a person's heart, but neglect burns the very soul. I want to understand why you betrayed Harry. I know there's a reason. There's always a reason to everything, even if some are very poor. But there's always a reason."

Neville felt a few tears trickle down his face. Her words were so similar to Dumbledore's. She was so wise…Why was crying becoming such a regular occurrence? He was becoming so weak! _They are weak, Neville. They are making you weak. _He could hear Bellatrix say, _Come back to us. Come back to me. I will make you strong. _

"No." he said quietly.

"Sorry?" Luna seemed shocked.

"No…not that…for…aah!" Neville cried, "I was _forced _to betray Harry. I _had _to. I had to do it to save…" Tears were rolling down his cheeks like a stream, the boy fell to his knees as he recalled the reason why he was making his mistakes. The reason he had buried within him for so many years. "It's because I deserve this." He growled, hot tears fogging his vision, "It's because _I _deserve this torture. My family is in danger. My parents may be vegetables and my Gran may be old, but they are being watched. A Death Eater is my parents' nurse. A Death Eater is neighbours to my Gran. One false step made by me, and they all _die!_ I will _never _be free from the Malfoy's! I will always serve them and the Dark Lord until my family is _safe_! I deserve to be punished, to be isolated. They are in this position, because of me. When I escaped the Dark Lord after the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, they tortured my Gran, almost until she cracked like my parents. But I repented, I went back. I went back to _him _and pleaded for mercy. He tortured me." Luna stared at the boy, horrified, as Neville peeled back his robe to reveal the sign of the dark mark on his forearm. Although, it wasn't like the usual mark, blackened with magic. This was a curse, a painful curse, like a brand. The skin surrounding the mark was bright with bruises and the mark itself was a dull red. Neville looked almost wild as he covered it up again. "That's how they keep track of me. I was branded, like cattle. I am their property and as long as I exchange the tiniest bits of information, my family will live. They will live…they will…"

The boy broke down on all fours. Luna rushed up to help him, and he accepted her embrace. It seemed though, he had used all of his tears the previous night. Neville gulped as he stifled his gasps and wiped his eyes. His heart melted as he saw Luna's soft gaze. It warmed his inner core. His lips trembled as he smiled, this was returned by Luna, whose eyes also contained a few silver tears. But she quickly wiped those away. Neville clutched her hand, but Luna immediately tensed.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, frowning slightly as he stood up shakily.

"There's someone else here." She narrowed her eyes, and put her hand in her pocket, ready to draw out her wand. Neville wiped the remaining tears in his eyes and clutched his. They heard a twig snap from behind them. The two whirled around. Their mouths opened wide at the sight before them. Neville's snapped shut a few seconds later.

"Potter." Neville snarled, "What brings you here? Like basking in my misery?"

"No… Neville…" Harry gulped, "No… I … I just…"

"What?" Neville snapped, "You thought _your _life was unfair? You think _you_ are the only being with burdens to carry?"

"No." Harry said, more firmly this time. He approached Neville and stopped when he was an arms length away. "No, I just had no idea that you were put in a situation like…"

Neville growled as reality hit him in the gut. Harry had just witnessed his entire mental breakdown. Great. Having Luna present was bad enough, but _Potter_.

"Just, go away…"

"No Neville…"

"Leave…"

Luna looked as though she was lost…

"Neville…"

"Potter…"

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, waving his arms about like a crazed lunatic. "I'm sorry." He said more gently, "I was angry. I was selfish. I had not considered that you were forced to betray me and therefore I forgive you and I am sorry."

Neville blinked. He wanted to be angry at Harry, he really did. But what was the point. They both needed a friend.

"I'm sorry too." Neville said quietly, "For not telling."

Harry shrugged, "What's done is done, you cannot change the past. But we can alter the course of the future."

"Well said Potter, you should be in Ravenclaw." Luna smiled brightly. Harry looked startled to see her for a second, before smiling in return. During their argument, the two had almost forgotten that Luna was there.

"I also had no idea that you had actually met _him_, and was tortured by _him…_" Harry said sympathetically. Neville nodded.

"Well, now you know." Neville said plaintively.

Harry sighed, "But we can turn this situation to our advantage."

"How?" Neville's brow furrowed, "How can this situation possibly benefit our cause?"

Luna's eyes brightened, "They know we know but they don't know that we are okay with the fact that we know!"

"Er exactly." Harry laughed awkwardly, "Exactly, Neville, I know this is a lot to ask, this is a lot to lose but…"

"You want me to be a double agent." Neville said. The boy shrugged, "I will do it as long as we try to find a way to save my family from imminent danger in the process."

Harry grinned, "Of course. I will notify padfoot right away. He will then tell the Order and they _will _come up with something, they will save your family."

Neville grinned, and held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it.

"No hard feelings?" Harry asked, whilst letting go of his friend's hand.

"None." Neville smiled.

"I'm sorry, forgive me you'll want this." Luna cried happily as a peculiar looking creature approached her.

"Um…" Harry chuckled, "Luna why did you have raw meat in your handbag?"

Luna blushed slightly before saying, "Oh it wasn't for me, it was for my friends, the thestrals."

Harry and Neville gazed at the curious creature before them. It looked dainty, like it was about to fall over any second. Its legs were like sticks and its wings were as thin as twigs. It looked sickly. It was brown, like the colour of the muddy floor beneath them.

Neville smiled as Luna gazed at the creature in wonder, but he gasped as he noticed she had no shoes on. He was so wrapped up in his own misery before, that he had not even considered her own wellbeing. He cleared his throat, her gaze turned towards him.

"You're feet, aren't they cold?" He asked awkwardly.

She merely smiled, "A bit." She shrugged her shoulders and then whispered, "But I suspect nargles are behind it."

Harry and Neville exchanged awkward looks before Harry asked.

"What are they?" Neville asked, nodding towards the creature and its fellow companions.

"They're called thestrals." Luna explained softly, "They are quite gently really, but people avoid them really because they're a bit…"

The three turned to look at a thestral that was approaching them. It was tiny, about the size of a small cat. It looked so precarious perching on its thin legs. It was so young. Harry sighed, "Different."

Luna nodded.

"But why can't the others see them?" Neville inquired, bemused by the whole situation.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death." She said plainly. Harry and Neville gulped. Never had they expected someone like Luna, who was always so gentle and kind, to have seen something as horrific as death. Neville shuddered.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"It's fine." Luna answered. "My mum was a great witch. One of her experiments just went wrong one day. I was nine."

Neville's mouth felt dry. He did not know what to say. He had been so caught up in his own world of pain … he had not realised that some people were suffering just as much. Neville sniffed quietly and gently took Luna's hand. At first the girl seemed startled. But then, her eyes softened, and she accepted. Neville squeezed her hand in encouragement. Harry, too, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Luna stared at Neville through her sapphire eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly, "You are not alone." She smiled, and then turned to Harry, "Both of you. We are all in this together, Dumbledore's Army, remember?"

Harry smirked, "Yes." He nodded, "Just because Malfoy knows about it, doesn't mean that we still can't cause Umbridge some serious grievances."

"I like you're thinking, Harry." Neville smiled, "Am I allowed back in…to the army?"

Harry looked at Neville directly in the eye. His green gems radiant with contentment. "Always."

**Sorry I was too lazy to put a quote in at the beginning. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please review! I miss them! **

**Love Nightwing147**


End file.
